


Budding Conversations

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Flowers, Happy, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Harry, Severus, and Remus are talking about a big event. In the background, the adults are starting Phase 2.





	Budding Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan-Remus  
> Hunter-Harry  
> Stefan-Severus  
> Clara-Charice  
> Lena-Luna  
> Xavier-Xeno  
> Ellie-Elise
> 
> I'm thinking about finishing this series ate either 20 or 21.

It was a shuffling sound that brought their attention to him.

A sniffle and a cabinet being opened.

They turned to see a boy with hair sticking in every direction.

 

_ “Just ask her,” Ryan grabbed the catalog from his hands, “I’m sure she’ll say yes.”  _

 

He mumbled something incoherent, 

They took it as a good morning. 

He turned to the half-filled coffee pot. 

 

_ “I don’t want to put her in a situation that can be dangerous for her.” He accidentally ripped the magazine as he turned the page.  _

 

After throwing a bagel into the toaster he turned to them.

A few sips of coffee and slow blinking.

He yawned and set the cup down.

 

_ “How about blue?” Ryan asked showing him the color on the page. _

 

After buttering his bagel he made his way to the bar.

He sat between his parents shoving the papers out of his way.

He looked to see what Stefan was reading.

 

_ “We are NOT painting the cabinets blue,” Stefan said, “If I ask her, we could be found out.” _

 

He was looking at different types of flowers. 

The page he was currently on was of a spread of roses and lilies.

Harry snorted into his coffee, “Stop being typical.” 

 

_ “We have our tracks covered.” Ryan popped the lid of a soda, “She’s smart. No one will find us.” _

 

“Excuse you?” Stefan asked with his typical drawl and raised an eyebrow.

Hunter turned and grabbed a magazine from the stack on the round table.

He flipped several pages before stopping, “Anemones.” 

 

_ Stefan tapped his fingers before sighing, “Fine.” Ryan smiled at him. _

 

“They are white with a black center.” 

He showed the men the picture.

“I think they fit perfectly.” 

 

_ Clara walked in bitting her lip, “Guess what.”  _

 

“Oh!” Ryan asked grabbing the catalog.

He turned to Stefan with a smile.

Hunter watched the grin work wonders over the rim of his coffee cup.

 

_ “Pettigrew was found,” She said after making sure that no one else is in the room. _

 

“Fine!” Stefan relented while throwing his hands up.

“We’ll have black centered flowers.”

Ryan laughed happily across from him.

 

_ The men froze. Ryan spoke next, “Ask her while everyone is distracted.” _

 

Hunter finished off his coffee before moving on to his bagel.

“Have you set a day yet?”

Bailey walked into the kitchen and stopped at her water bowl.

 

_ “We have more pressing issues,” Stefan said. _

 

“Yes,” Ryan said tipping his teabag.

He shifted his weight to the left foot.

“August 8th.”

 

_ “After we push out the second part of the plan it’ll be fine.” _

 

“Why August 8th?”

Hunter put his plate into the dishwasher.

“Because it has no meaning to any of us. Just a day.”

 

_ “When are we starting phase 2?” Clara asked from the doorway. _

 

“Okay.” Hunter tapped his legs.

Bailey walked over to him, tongue hanging out.

“Who’s wearing the dress?”

 

_ Ryan looked at Stefan who answered, “Tonight.” _

 

“Ha. Ha.” Stefan deadpanned.

Ryan was giggling behind his hand.

Hunter snickered as he walked out of the kitchen. 


End file.
